Cóctel
by LumLumLove
Summary: Una bar siempre es un buen lugar para hacer negocios.


**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**[Cóctel]**

**.**

**.**

Me siento en la barra y miro hacia ambos lados, aún no ha aparecido. Consulto el reloj, no está bien hacerme esperar, sólo por eso el precio acaba de aumentar un cinco por ciento.

Tengo muchos otros negocios que atender, la mayoría más importantes, aunque menos lucrativos. No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que dé señales de vida.

— Para la señorita — el camarero me mira amablemente y posa ante mis narices una copa con una rodaja de lima en su borde, con un color que grita a voces su contenido alcohólico.

— No he pedido nada.

— Es de parte del caballero.

Observo con indiferencia al hombre que me saluda desde la otra punta del local.

— No lo quiero.

— Pero…

— Sólo es una copa — ahora el tipo está justo a mi lado, recostándose sobre la barra, se cree irresistible el muy idiota, no sabe con quién ha topado.

— Soy menor.

— No lo creo.

— Estoy embarazada.

— ¿En serio? — dice frunciendo el ceño, poniendo especial atención a mi vientre.

— En realidad soy una alcohólica en rehabilitación.

— Eso tendría más sentido…

— Si quieres seguir hablando conmigo tarifico a 100 yens el minuto, piénsatelo.

Emite un silbido de admiración, parece divertido.

— Eres la operadora más cara del mercado.

— No lo sabes bien — si vamos a seguir con la estúpida cháchara voy a necesitar de verdad esa copa, la tomo con cuidado y la examino a pesar de la tenue luz.

— Es un margarita.

— Ya sé lo que es.

— Yo también sé quien eres.

Sonrío complacida por primera vez desde que he entrado en el bar, acaba de empezar mi juego favorito, el de las falsas verdades, el de los dobles sentidos. Ese pobre tipo no sabe que está delante de un monstruo.

— ¿De veras?

— Eres una detective privada.

— Que atrevido… — amplío mi sonrisa.

— Yo también sé jugar a los detectives y tu me has estado siguiendo descaradamente, señorita Nabiki Tendô.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

— Estoy interesado en comprar tu...información.

— No tienes dinero.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo sé.

— Es una afirmación un tanto atrevida — dice sintiéndose ofendido.

Me giro, dispuesta a desplegar todo mi encanto.

— Llevas ropa cara, pero vieja, nada de esta temporada, lo cual intentas ocultar con un par de complementos como ese reloj de muñeca, muy brillante, pero evidentemente falso. Bien afeitado aunque con una colonia muy fuerte, no es tu estilo, es evidente que fue un regalo y que te la pones a falta de poder comprar otra...por no hablar de que me has regalado el cóctel más barato de la carta en un estúpido intento por impresionarme, seguro que pensabas que si me seducías te saldría gratis.

Pestañea turbado.

— Yo…

— Además, a juzgar por lo arrugado de tu americana has estado durmiendo un par de días fuera de casa, diría que como resultado de una fuerte discusión conyugal.

Olvida su altanería y veo miedo en su mirada, estamos llegando a la parte que más me gusta.

— Qué es lo que sabes… — tiembla al hablar.

— ¿De tí? todo.

— ¿Todo?

— Sí, incluso sé por lo que estás aquí...quieres las pruebas de tu adulterio porque temes que tu mujer te pida el divorcio.

Boquea como un pez fuera del agua, pobre imbécil eso te pasa por tomarme a la ligera.

— ¿M-me las darás?

— Claro, a cambio de 500.000 yens.

— No tengo tanto.

— Mala suerte.

— E-espera, deja que haga algunas llamadas — toma su teléfono móvil y se aleja un par de pasos, vuelvo a mirar mi reloj — me prestarán el dinero — resuelve con una sonrisa, pero es evidente que ahora debe un par de favores, aunque ese no es mi problema.

— Perfecto — saco una tarjeta de mi bolso — es mi número de cuenta, no acepto cheques, sólo efectivo.

— ¿Ahora?

— Tengo prisa, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Aprieta los dientes mientras me maldice, me arranca la tarjeta de entre los dedos, vuelve a coger su móvil y se marcha. Regresa a los cinco minutos, casi al mismo tiempo que el aviso de mi banco confirmando la transferencia a mi favor.

— Ya está hecho, ahora las pruebas.

— Todas tuyas — saco de mi bolso un discreto pendrive de color negro.

— ¿Sólo esto?¿así de fácil?

— ¿Y qué esperabas?¿un maletín? estamos en la era digital.

Mira la pequeña memoria portátil con ansiedad, da un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a marcharse, quiere comprobar su contenido.

— Aclárame una duda — digo a la vez que me giro en mi taburete sin respaldo — ¿porqué rosas blancas para tu mujer y margaritas para tu amante?¿es que acaso la consideras más tierna?¿menos valiosa?¿indefensa quizás, incapaz de pincharte?

— ¿También sabes eso? — vuelve a mirarme asustado.

— Esas fotos son la prueba de tu infidelidad, pero en ningún momento preguntaste quien las encargó. No le dijiste a tu amante que estabas casado, ¿verdad?

Abre los ojos, estoy segura de que si estira más los párpados le veré el cerebro. Triste idiota.

— Parece que las margaritas también tienen espinas — digo con una sonrisa torcida, él me responde con una acuciante duda dibujada en su desencajada expresión, pero yo no tengo intención de resolverla, levanto la copa — a tu salud.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola!**

Fic para el reto de agosto, ¿ya que dije que adoro a Nabiki?.

Y por supuesto….¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROMI! ¿viste lo que se planeó a tus espaldas?. Tus flores favoritas me sirvieron de inspiración, y es que las margaritas me encantan, pero casi más en trago…¡así que celébralo por todo lo alto con margaritas de todos tipos!

Y a ti querido lector, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño desvarío.

LUM


End file.
